deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chesknight/Taking a Break
So this is something that's been on my mind for a while now. I'm not gonna BS this and sugarcoat it for myself or any of you; I've been feeling shit. I've been feeling like a bad user, a bad admin, a bad friend, a bad student, a bad family member... You name it. And I need to take some time away to clear my head of all this stuff. Maybe I'll be gone a week, maybe I'll be gone a month. It probably won't be any longer than two months, but you never know. I've also just been feeling like I'm a massive douchebag. My friends say otherwise, but that doesn't stop me from feeling like it. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because I feel like I poke too much fun at people for my jokes. Maybe it's because of my piss-poor admin skills. Or maybe it's just because it's just because I don't like people. Who knows? But it's not just because of stuff on this wiki. Most of this stuff started because of just all the shit that happens on the Fanon wiki. All I ever get is VS debating, taking Death Battle more seriously than they should, users at each other's throats when none of that is happening and other stuff that's just pissing me off. I call myself a punching bag over there for a reason. I'd hope that me leaving might make people "see the error of their ways", but after all the other blog posts on it I see no reason that it will. So... What happens when I come back? I don't know that either. Depends on how long I'm gone for or how I feel my mind clearing has gone. Maybe I stay admin, maybe I don't. All I can say is that we'll have to wait and see. But speaking of that, I know that there's probably gonna be some talk on "two admins" now, I figured through talks with my fellow admin Yoshirocks92 from before we voted TheDigger1 to be who we brought up who we could bring in to help out now that I'm away. He'll still have the position when I come back, but should he choose to take the job, I've decided that AdamGregory03 will be our new admin. Let Yoshi or Digger know if you accept. By the way, I'm not saying there is any, and if there is I don't know about it, but if anyone has been saying stuff about Nkstjoa being inactive, please don't. The man has a life that he needs to get through. Don't say anything about him for that. To everyone here - keep having fun without me. To my friends on the Fanon Wiki - I'll still be reading your fights from the shadows if you finish them up. And I'll still be "working" (procrastinating) on my own works while I'm gone too. To my friends who have Screwattack accounts - I'll still be on there if you ever wanna chat. Just please, no talk of users. To YoshiRocks92 and TheDigger1 - You guys will do fine without me, and I wish you good luck. You know where to find me if you need to talk. To AdamGregory03 - I know you'll do a good job if you took the position. And if you didn't, the offers always there. That's all for now fellas. I'll see you in sometime. Chesknight, signing out. Category:Blog posts